Untitled
by angiehodgins
Summary: Okay I know I should be working on 'A Mother's Love' but this begged to be written! Took me like twenty minutes to write and it's a great laugh! I have no title, so if you think you have a good one let me know. I may also be making a second part... only not right now. Oh yeah, Janeway and Chakotay are stuck in a cargo bay, Hhmmm.. wonder how that happened?


The cargo bay was quiet when she entered, just as she had expected. Moving quickly she slipped behind something's. She didn't have to wait long. The tip had been true; Chakotay hid his cider in the cargo bay still. Grinning wildly Kathryn sprung from her hiding place, "I knew it!" she cried.

Spinning Chakotay could only smile at the look on Kathryn's face as she moved over to him, "So you caught me," he said slowly, "What's my punishment?"

"You have to share everything you have left," stated Kathryn firmly.

Raising an eyebrow Chakotay's smile broadened, "That's all?" he asked, "Well captain, I do believe you're being rather lenient."

Rolling her eyes Kathryn snagged a bottle from his hiding place before heading for the door, "Lenient or not," she called over her shoulder, "I still get this." Waving the bottle she nearly walked into the doors when they didn't open. With a frown she placed her free hand on her hip, "Computer open door."

"Unable to comply," stated the computer evenly.

"Son of a…"

"Kathryn!"

Turning Kathryn looked to Chakotay pointedly before she gestured in a sweeping motion that he should try himself.

Clearing his throat Chakotay eyed Kathryn, "Computer, why can't the doors be opened?" he questioned.

There was a pause before the computer responded, "The doors are locked."

"Computer, override that command, Janeway pie 2721," snapped Kathryn.

"Unable to comply," said the computer evenly.

At this Kathryn clenched her teeth together; turning back toward the door she raised the bottle.

Seeing her intentions Chakotay strode over quickly, taking the bottle before it could collide with its intended target, "That won't help matters in the least."

"Why do you think we're here Chakotay?" questioned Kathryn suddenly, "I mean, the turbo lift several times, my quarters, your quarters. Nearly everywhere you could imagine we've been stuck or trapped."

"You don't think its all coincidence?" questioned Chakotay without hesitation.

Kathryn glared at him, "No, I think it's all Paris! Tom is always up to something like this."

"You really think he'd go so far as to lock us places? For what?" questioned Chakotay.

"To finally cash in on his longest running betting pool…" growled Kathryn, "When we'll get together."

"People are betting on that?" questioned Chakotay.

"The entire ship has a bet on this!" clarified Kathryn as she crossed the cargo bay, "Didn't you know Chakotay? All of our 'Kids' Want mommy and daddy to get together already."

Following Chakotay frowned, "We wouldn't happen to have a say in this would we?" he asked.

"On what? The betting or the getting together?" questioned Kathryn as she pulled what looked to be cushions from a crate.

"Either one really," clarified Chakotay.

"On the betting, no, not really," responded Kathryn gruffly as she pushed the cushions closer to Chakotay, "On the getting together…" at this she paused.

Chakotay held his breath. Would it be, No, protocols or we decide? When she stood in front of him unspeaking he couldn't resist, "Well?"

"Depends on who you ask," she finally finished saying as she took the bottle from Chakotay's hands. "You wouldn't happen to have some glass's stashed in there would you?"

At this Chakotay shrugged, "Sorry but no," he said as he settled down next to Kathryn.

"Just as well," shrugged off Kathryn as she opened the bottle. She took a swig before holding it out to Chakotay.

Laughing Chakotay took the bottle and had a swig then two of its contents, "Now," he said still laughing, "Why did you take the bait? I come here after every incident to be sure nothing's been broken."

"And what better way to get the nosey captain into the cargo bay," giving a growl she took the bottle back and chugged a moment, "How could I be so gullible?" she questioned when she was able to breathe again.

"Not gullible," corrected Chakotay as he took the bottle from her hands, "Headstrong."

"And predictable," added Kathryn. Waiting a moment she gave Chakotay a funny look, "'No Kathryn, you're not predictable'" she said in her best Chakotay impression.

"Maybe a little," Chakotay finally said.

Eyes narrowing Kathryn snatched the bottle back, "I'm predictable?" she questioned. Rolling her eyes she again began to chug the drink. After a moment she stopped, slowly lowering the bottle, her eyelids low.

"Alright, now you're beginning to scare me," declared Chakotay tensely.

Smiling Kathryn lowered the bottle to her lap, "Not sure what I'm going to do?" she questioned lightly.

"No," responded Chakotay, "Though I do know you're only playing with me."

"Am I?" asked Kathryn sweetly.

Chakotay hesitated as he watched Kathryn down more of the drink, "I thought you were," he finally admitted, "I'm beginning to re-think that now."

….

"What are they doing?" questioned B'Elanna as she eyed her husband.

Leaning over a control panel Tom frowned, "Drinking," he said slowly, "A better question is, why haven't they reported being stuck?"

Peeking over his shoulder B'Elanna sighed, "Let me see what I can do about getting some audio for this."

Nodding Tom stared mutely at the screen in front of him. Something seemed to be going on between the captain and commander. "Hey," he called to his wife, "The captain seems to be drinking a lot… fast," he reported.

"Liquid courage," mumbled B'Elanna as she fiddled with the controls in front of her. In seconds audio crackled to life.

"…There's nothing to re-think Chakotay," declared Kathryn, "I may have an idea."

"Oh, no!" groaned Chakotay.

"What's the matter with you?" questioned Kathryn, "It's just an idea."

"Your ideas usually leave us sweaty and out of breath in the turbo lift shaft, in the jefferies tubes, even the bridge," pointed out Chakotay.

At this Tom's eyes widened, what in the universe were they talking about? He wondered.

"Those are some of the places you've trapped them where they've tried to escape," filled in B'Elanna.

"Don't forget frustrated," blew out Kathryn's voice over the speaker.

As the engineering doors opened B'Elanna looked up. Eye's going wide she ended the video and audio with a slap of her hand.

"Hey!" Tom began to complain, though as his eyes landed on the man headed toward them all thought of complaint ended.

"Tuvok," greeted B'Elanna, "What brings you down here?"

"Lieutenant, I am looking for captain Janeway," began Tuvok bluntly, "Each time I enquire to the computer I am told she is onboard though she cannot be located."

"Well that's odd," exclaimed B'Elanna as she turned to another control panel, "Let me work on it. I'll let you know what I come up with when I have anything."

With a brisk nod Tuvok turned on heel and left. The moment he was gone Tom turned their spy vision back on. He loved being a fly on the wall.

….

When he realized Kathryn wasn't likely to share much more from the bottle she held Chakotay pushed to his feet and retrieved one of his own. As he settled back down he eyed her, "About that idea," he pressed.

Looking up Kathryn's eyes narrowed, "Idea? But I haven't told you my idea," As soon as she said that she realized what he'd meant, "Oh, no escape," she assured, "that idea's been scrapped."

"Sooo," drawled out Chakotay, "About this other idea then."

"Let me have a few more drinks while I think on it," suggested Kathryn. The alcohol was diffidently affecting her, though instead of feeling heat like she normally did under the influence, she felt… cold? Frowning Kathryn rubbed her empty hand along her thigh to warm it. "Is it only me or has the temp in here dropped?"

….

Frowning B'Elanna shot Tom a look, "Cold?" she asked.

"Yes," responded Tom happily without looking to his wife, "They just agreed that when I make them hot they get frustrated."

"So you made it cold?" asked B'Elanna evenly.

"Yup, that way they'll have to get together to keep warm… if you get my drift."

….

Blowing out a breath Chakotay's eyes widened as a cloud produced from it in front of him, "We must not be close enough to a heat source," he pointed out, "We should drink some more to try to keep warm."

Nodding Kathryn tried to control her shaking hands as she lifted her bottle to her mouth. She felt as though she could drink forever for the warmth. Though when Chakotay tapped the end of the bottle, she lowered it to find him much closer than he had been.

"You're shaking," he stated before he sat next to her, placing a hand against his waist he pulled her tightly against his side. "It's got to be nearing thirty-two degrees," he explained, "Without much cover, sharing body heat is best. Not to mention I've been told I'm as good as a heater."

Smiling Kathryn pressed her body more snuggly against Chakotay's, "I could use a heater right about now," she agreed.

As they sat Chakotay couldn't help but notice that Kathryn's shaking had only increased as the time passed, his body heat was obviously not helping as much as he would have hoped, "You know," he finally said, breaking the silence, "I think I had Harry store a survival kit of sorts in here somewhere." Trailing off he stood.

As Chakotay moved Kathryn frowned, on the verge of complaint until he returned with a medium sized create in tow, "Is that it?" she asked.

"Yup," responded Chakotay as he set the create down. Opening it he produced a Starfleet issue blanket that he deftly opened and secured around Kathryn's shoulders, "There's more in here then I remember."

Leaning forward Kathryn peered into the box, "Is there a portable heater?" she asked, her tone sarcastic.

"Sorry," sighed Chakotay, "There's nothing that good. There's really nothing in here to keep us warm except for the blanket.

"And I'm thankful for even that," said Kathryn, "Now get under here so you can warm up to."

Doing as he was told Chakotay sat back down next to her, allowing her to place a side of the blanket around his back.

….

"…when we get out of here I'm putting Tom in the brig with no heat… for a week," chattered Kathryn.

Chuckling B'Elanna pushed against Tom's back, "You'd better give them some heat before she decides execution by firing squad would be a better idea," she suggested.

"I think you're right," agreed Tom as he began to adjust the temp. controls for the cargo bay, "But at least they're close at the moment."

"Oh yes, adorable," agreed B'Elanna sarcastically, "If I had my holo capture I'd snap a picture, a memory worth saving, rosy cheeks and blue lips."

"Okay, okay," sighed Tom, "So not one of my brightest ideas."

"You've had a bright idea before?" scoffed B'Elanna.

Looking to his wife Tom stuck his tongue out, "Ha-ha."

….

They had been trapped for what felt like an eternity and Chakotay was beginning to get hungry. But at least it was warming up, he could no longer see his breath. "Computer, Time," he called out.

"Seventeen hundred twenty-four hours," responded the computer.

"Whelp," he said, "I think I should find some rations, "I don't see us getting out of here anytime soon."

Kathryn nodded as Chakotay stood, "How do you think Tom's keeping Tuvok from finding us?" she asked. By now the Vulcan had to be near to blowing a gasket.

"I'm sure he's not alone in his little scheme," pointed out Chakotay, "It could be a multitude of people, though B'Elanna's at the top of my list."

"I agree, sense they've been married she's been pulled into more of his schemes then before," agreed Kathryn. Going quiet she thought a moment before she stood and began to casually look over her surroundings.

Returning to where she'd been sitting Chakotay frowned, "What are you doing?" he questioned as he set aside the MMR's he'd found.

"Just stretching my legs now that it's warmer," responded Kathryn easily.

Watching her as she moved Chakotay was sure she was up to more than she had said, "Well," he finally said, "When you're done I've found some food."

"Alright," agreed Kathryn dismissively. In only moments she noticed what she had been looking for. Turning she walked back to Chakotay, though as she neared him she stumble over her own feet. Flinging her arms to the sides she managed to regain her balance without falling.

"You alright?" questioned Chakotay worriedly.

Stifling a chuckle Kathryn waved a hand in front of herself, "I'm fine," she dismissed as she dropped down next to him, "That ciders going to my head."

"Eat something," instructed Chakotay, "It will take your buzz down some."

"I've got a better idea," said Kathryn as she leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

….

Watching the screen Tom frowned when the command team disappeared behind some shelving, "What are they up to?" he wondered aloud.

"What?" questioned B'Elanna as she turned to the screen Tom was watching, "Where did they go?"

"Behind that shelf," responded Tom, "They took the blanket."

"Why would they do that?" asked B'Elanna.

"Well, where they are now… they're not in the view of the doors…" pausing he looked thoughtful before a choked gasp left him, "Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?" asked B'Elanna.

"There," said Tom as he pointed to the screen, in moments it happened again, "Are those… command jackets and turtle necks?"

….

"You had better stay on your side of that blanket," whispered Kathryn as she removed her boots, tossing them out from behind the shelves.

"I'll be a gentleman," assured Chakotay, "I just want to know how you knew there would be a camera… heads up, shoe coming over."

Ducking her head Kathryn grinned, "It doesn't matter how, and just keep your voice down. I don't know if they can hear."

Head popping up Chakotay grinned, "They may be able to hear?" he questioned on a breath.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kathryn loudly, stepping closer to the blanket she made sure she would remain covered, "No peeking!" she hissed.

Stepping back Chakotay nodded before he lifted his hand and began to… loudly make out with it.

….

"Did you hear that?" questioned B'Elanna, "Turn up the sound."

Doing as he was told Tom to could hear the noise she had indicated "Is that… Kissing?"

….

"You know, some voiced appreciation from you wouldn't go a miss," breathe Chakotay.

Giving a sly smile Kathryn closed her eyes, "Oh, yes," she moaned throatily, "Mmmm, yeah like that!"

Eyeing his captain Chakotay was caught off guard, she really sounded into it. Finally smiling he returned to slobbering on his hand and arm.

….

"Alright, turn it off!" ordered B'Elanna, "I really don't want to hear them doing that."

"I'll mute it," said Tom as he did so, "I don't want to unlock that door until they're done."

"Fine," agreed B'Elanna, "But I'm reactivating they're comm badges."

….

"Tuvok to Janeway," sounded Kathryn's comm badge.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kathryn as she opened her eyes, "That sounded like Tuvok."

"No," responded Chakotay, "I can't hear anything but them lovely sounds I'm enticing from you."

"Captain Janeway, come in," called out Tuvok's voice.

"There," said Kathryn as she snatched the blanket from between them, wrapping it around herself before she went in search of her comm badge. Finding it she sighed, "Janeway here," she called.

"Captain, I have been trying to contact you for hours," said Tuvok evenly, "The computer has not been able to pinpoint your location."

"The commander and I have been trapped in cargo bay one," explained Kathryn, "Our comm's have only just began to work again."

As she spoke she began to toss clothing behind herself to her very appreciative second in command. "Do you require assistance?" questioned Tuvok.

Before she could respond Kathryn could hear the unmistakable sound of the doors lock being released. "No," she breathed, "I'll be on bridge in a few minutes."

As the connection was cut Chakotay stepped out from behind the shelf in only his pants and tank top. Turning his back to the camera he pulled the blanket clad Kathryn against himself, leaning her back just so before placing his lips to her ear, "just giving them a good show," he explained on a breath before he pulled back, "I'll see you for dinner and don't forget, you're bringing dessert."

As Chakotay turned toward the door Kathryn clutched the blanket against her chest, "My replicator's broke," she called after him.

"No worries," threw Chakotay over his shoulder, "You're decadent enough for me!"

Before Kathryn could respond he was gone, "That man is incorrigible," she muttered as she went about collecting her clothing.

….

By the next day Tom was rolling in credits. "Hello, Mr. Paris," greeted Kathryn as she came up behind him.

Jumping Tom spun, "Captain!" he exclaimed, "What brings you to Sandrine's?"

"Just picking up my winnings," said Kathryn as she took that padd from his hands.

"But Captain, those are mine," Tom tried to clarify.

"Consider it payment," explained Kathryn, "No one ever wins when they cross the captain." At this Tom's jaw dropped, "Oh, and next time… you might have B'Elanna hide the camera better…"

FIN

Or will Captain Janeway find another way to punish Tom?

Hhmmmm… The world may never know…

Just how many licks it will take to get to the center of a tootsie pop!


End file.
